


After Raccoon

by Anaksunamun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Femdom, Injury, Other, Valeveira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaksunamun/pseuds/Anaksunamun
Summary: After Raccoon City Carlos and Jill must solve some issues
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here is something that no one asked but I'm gonna write anyway, also, English is not my first language, so if you who speak properly English read it (I don’t think someone is going to read it, but, well, I have hope...) please warn me if there is something wrong, please tell me, I am using it to study too.

Both Carlos and Jill have been arrive in a old military facility, where Carlos could get away from his Umbrella uniform, which would give him a chance to speak with the authorities without being shoot at first, “might have clothes here” Jill told him while she opened a old wardrobe “It will probably fit on you.” She gave him a green jumpsuit and a pair of shoes “is there something going on?” she perceived his silence and his different facial expressions.

“Nothing.” He scratch his cheek “I am just thinking about all this shit.” He putted the green jumpsuit in one of the seats of the changing room “I was working for Umbrella, I thought I was doing something good, finally something good, and then…”

“Any of this was your fault.” She touched his army “Remember, you wanted to save civilians” she was trying to make him calm

“And they all died…” he slowly blinked

“Please, change your clothes, take a shower if you need.” She grabbed a soap bar from the same place she got the jumpsuit and putted on his left hand.

“Sure.” He started to remove his uniform, didn’t take too long to he become shirtless.

“I will be in the next changing room, if you need something.” She walked away, used her lock pick to open the door of the place she was going to use, she grabbed a white shirt and a military pants and black pair of shoes from a locker that would probably fit in her, for now she needed a shower more than anything “I hope we pass through by this…” she whispered to herself.

  
…

Jill slowly entered in Carlos changing room, she was wondering the fact that he was taking too long to get out from there “…” Carlos was lean on his front wall while the water fell on his naked body, he slowly moved his head to where the steps sound were coming from “sorry” Jill was ashamed for have seen his back nude.

“That is okay” he shyly smiled to her “now you are seeing the ass you saved” both laughed.

“I will be in the next room, call me when you finish here, do you mind if I examine your old uniform? Her arms were crossed.

“Go ahead” he kept his back to her.

Jill took his uniform from the floor, letting only his gun in the seat, she walked to “her” changing room “It have to be burned” examined his shirt, it was just a mere shirt with Umbrella's logo. She grabbed his pant, his radio was in there yet “what the fuck…” there was a weird “bip” sound coming from it, it had a really low sound, she barely could hear it. She took hers, there wasn’t any “bip” sound “fuck”, she took her knife and opened both of the radios, there was a tracker on Carlos' one, the tracker in hers was broken “shit”, she removed the tracker, putted on the floor, so she started to trample it until it broken, “…” she heard steps coming from outside, she grabbed her gun and hide behind the last locker.

She heard the sound of door being broken simultaneously, there were steps coming close to her, Jill slowly stand up, she felt someone grabbing her arm, she pulled her arm, which made the agent in a Umbrella tactic uniform and black helmet come close to her, what gave her time enough to shoot at his neck, while his body was falling the pulled it to close to her, there was another sound of steps coming close, the person was using the same shoes by the sound, she grabbed the gun of the death agent and shoot on the guy coming close “fuckers” she thought while she removed the bulletproof vest from the first death agent.

“Shit” she heard the sound of shoots coming from where Carlos was, she finished to wear the bulletproof vest, and took some of the agents grenades and bullets, the walked calmly to the door, there was more agents coming, she took one of the grenades and threw at the new agents coming.

“What fuck was that?” she heard a voice coming from the Carlos changing room, she waited to the agent came to the hall, so she could throw at there a flash grenade “fuck” the guy was blind by the light that came, even his black helmet wasn’t enough to protect him.

“Bitch” she thought while she shoot in the agent's neck.

“Dagger, is everything alright?” she heard a voice coming from where Carlos was “Dagger?” she could see his shadow in the hall's floor coming from the door “Dagg..” the voice suddenly stopped with a shoot sound, she saw the body of the agent falling in the floor, with that she ran to Carlos changing room.

“Carlos? Shit” she ran to him, falling on her knees, he was lying on the floor bleeding by his belly

“Jill…” He took her pistol and shoot at one agent who suddenly appeared in the door. “They came here to kill me”

“ I know” she took a shirt from a open locker, came back to him and started to press where he was bleeding

“Just let me here” he said while she was helping him to stand

“You didn’t let me when nemesis was after me” his arm was around her neck, they started to slowly walk to the outside of the facility “shit” there was more agents coming, they were all inside the facility, she let Carlos in the ground so she could threw three grenades at them “Come on” she stand Carlos again, there was a car with Umbrella's logo on it, she came closer of it, broken the window glass and opened the car by inside, she putted Carlos in the back seat “I know someone who can help us” she said while she opened the driver door, so she started a direct link “yes” the car started, she started to drive from away from that facility 


	2. Chapter 2

“Carlos?” Jill called him while she was driving the car.

“I am awake” his voice was shaky “I just lost some liters of blood” he blinked slowly.

“Okay, just keep talking to me…” she was driving fast, she has been luckily since none cop has showed up.

“Fine, do you want to go on dinner some day?” he asked, he was looking at Jill reducing the car's speed as close they get to a public telephone “Eat some food from my birthplace…”

“Sure” she parked the car while answering, 

“Are you okay?” he wasn’t expecting for this answer

“Keep awake” she left the car and walked in direction of the public telephone, she used her lock pick to open the compartment where the coins where “I hope he answer the phone” she said while grabbing a coin from the floor, she checked Carlos before she type the numbers.

“ _Burton_ ”

“I need your help”

“ _Jill? Are you alive_?”

“Yes…”

 _“How did you leave the_ …”

“I can explain it later, look, I need someone with medical experience…”

“ _Are you hurt_?”

“No, my friend is…”

“ _What about a hospital_?”

“I can’t bring him to a hospital”

“ _Why_?”

"Umbrella is after us, we escaped but my friend got shoot”

“ _Umbrella? Sorry Jill but…”_

“You owe me one, remember about the mansion? I almost got killed because you betrayed me” 

“ _Okay_ …” he took a deep breath _“I am coming. Where are you?”_

“Remember the old military facility close to a abandoned factory?

“ _Yes_.”

“Some kilometers away there is a public telephone, in the road, and around this road there is a big open camp, with nothing.

_“I think I know where you are.”_

“Also I will need something to get away from a car.”

_“Sure, I am coming”_

“Thank you.” she turned off the phone. Jill checked Carlos again, the back door of the car was open

“They are only after me” he was looking at her coming closer to him  
Jill ignored him, she removed the shirt that was being used to press his blood, so she opened the jumpsuit from the buttons of his belly looking for how many shoots he got “4 shoots, maybe 5…” she said while closing he jumpsuit and putting back the shirt on his belly

“I think one of it crossed me…” she gently pulled him forward, there was also blood coming from his back.

“Shit, keep pressing your belly” she started to press his back

“Okay…” his voice was low and shaky

...

Some hours later the Carlos' skin was pale, he was constantly blinking his eyes.

“Carlos?” She called him, his eyes were closed 

“Yes?” his voice was softy and weak

“Please, the Carlos-less world, remember?” she head the sound of a helicopter approaching “Please don’t let me in a world like that” she said while she gently put his back in the seat again.

“I would never do that” he was breathing slowly “The world would become too cold and cruel” he told her while he slight smiled.

“Yeah that would be” she putted her hand on his forehead before watch the helicopter landing in the camp behind the public telephone. “…” she walked a few steps closer to the telephone, when the helicopter was finally in the ground she watched Barry Burton getting out the helicopter with a black bag in hands, right behind him there was Rebecca Chambers with a white medical bag in her left shoulder. “Rebecca?” Jill was surprised with her presence in there.

“Barry told me you needed help, and someone was hurt” she said when she got closer to Jill.

“Who is he, Jill?” Barry asked while he was opening his bag.

“My friend… I explain everything later” 

“Let me see how bad he is” Rebecca said while walking closer to the car

“Are you Jill's friends?” Carlos asked with his weak voice while Rebecca checked his injuries

“He will need blood bags, I am glad I brought some…” she said to Jill who was behind her.

“Girls, bring him to helicopter” Barry said while he opened the car's driver door.

“Come here, Carlos.” Jill, putted his arm around her shoulders, so she helped him to put his legs out the car and then stand.  
Rebecca helped Jill to carry Carlos, putting his other arm in her shoulders “Come on we are getting closer” Rebecca said, Carlos was almost fainting.

“Carlos, please just more a few steps.” They were in front of the helicopter when Carlos fully fainted, Jill and Rebecca had time enough to just put half of his body inside the helicopter.

“Here, put it in one of the seats” Rebecca gave to Jill her bag, Jill putted it next to a bigger white bag.

“Pull his legs, while I push him” Jill said while holding Carlos by his armpits, Rebecca took his knees.

“He is really heavy” Rebecca said after they putted Carlos inside the helicopter.

“I know” Jill was looking at the red Rebecca’s face by the strength she did, Jill kept pulling him to the middle of the helicopter floor, so Barry could enter on it with no problems.

“So, lets see the injuries properly” Rebecca grabbed her two bags and kenneled in the right side of Carlos

“One, maybe two of the shoots crossed his body” Jill said while kneeling, she putted Carlos head in her thighs.

“Alright” Rebecca and Jill started to remove Carlos jumpsuit, letting only his hip covered.  
Jill looked at the outside de helicopter, Barry had parked the car in the other side camp of the road, he was running to the helicopter, when he was closed to it, the car exploded.

“Where are we going?” Jill asked Barry while he closed the helicopter’s door.

“Authorities, maybe” He said while going to the pilot seat

“We can’t, please.” Jill didn’t noticed but she was unconsciously stroking Carlos' hair

“Jill…” Barry rolled his eyes

“I will explain everything to you, I promise.” She was watching Rebecca removing the bullets from Carlos' body “Is he going to be fine?”.

“Probably” Rebecca started to close his injuries, they kept some minutes in silence.

“Thank you.” Jill told her, Rebecca smiled

“Turn him, I need to close his back.”

…

“What is this place?” Jill while Barry was landing the helicopter, she was holding Carlos' blood bag

“My camp vacation house” he said when the helicopter was already in the ground

“Rebecca, unlock the door” he gave to her a locksmith “Come on Jill” he stand from the pilot seat.

“Wait” Rebecca said while checking Carlos’ blood bag, it was almost empty, so she removed it “Okay, now you can go” she go out the helicopter.  
Barry took Carlos by his armpits while Jill took him by his knees, they raised him and started to go in house's direction.  
Rebecca unlocked the door to them, and she gave them space enough to walk inside while holding Carlos.

“There is a room in the second floor” Barry said while looking at the direction Jill should go.

Rebecca kept following them “This one door, Rebecca” Barry said while looking at the dark brown door, she just opened it and kept looking at them putting Carlos in the bed. 

“I am going to take my bags” Rebecca walked to the outside the room.

“I am going to make some coffee, and then I want to understand what is happening, do you want some coffee?” He asked while walking close to the door.

“Yeah, sure” Jill grabbed a chair and putted it close to the bed, she sat on it, and then looked at Barry getting out the room. She touched Carlos' forehead, he slowly opened his eyes

“Hey supercop…” his weak and almost inaudible voice make her smile.

“So, you were awake during this hole time?” she touched his wrist

“Did I slept?” he soft smiled to her

“Kinda it” 

“Okay… so, it looks like you actually don’t have that thing about “personal space”, right?” he was looking at her hand holding his wrist

“hum” Jill relaxed in the chair, she crossed her arms 

“Why did you stop?” He said when she wasn’t holding his wrist anymore, also he was blinking constantly again as if his eyes were too heavy to keep open.

“Sorry” she was stroking his hair, Carlos smiled, he turned his face to her and closed his eyes, he actually had fainted again.

“I am back” Rebecca said when she entered in the room “I have two more blood bags, I think it is going to be enough” she put her white bags in a dresser close to the bed.

“Great” Jill removed the bulletproof vest, she just dropped it in the floor.

“Jill, you should rest” Rebecca was connecting Carlos to the blood bag, Jill was relaxed now, so it was totally visible how much tired she was.

“But Carlos…”

“When he wake up I will wake you, don’t worry.” Rebecca sat in one of the armchairs of the room.

“Thank you” Jill crossed her arms in the bed, she was still sat in the chair, Jill was resting her head in her arms and in a few seconds she felt in sleep 


End file.
